


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by Rynnsama



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M, kreese family, waiting for mom to come home for christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynnsama/pseuds/Rynnsama
Summary: John Kreese's daughter, Becca, is waiting for her mom to come home for Christmas.
Relationships: John Kreese/Original Female Character(s), Terry Silver/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Twelve Days of Cobra Kai-mas





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jules1980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1980/gifts).



> Part of a holiday OC exchange. Another year another Christmas Becca fic! Becca and all her non-canon extended family belong to Jules1980
> 
> Merry Christmas!

"How come Mama's not here for my birthday?" Becca asked, looking up at her father expectantly.

John looked down at his now 6-year-old daughter. She was a beautiful girl and he hated breaking her heart like this. 

"You know we talked about this Becca. Mama is away helping other people and she just isn't able to come home yet. But you know she wants to be here with you, right?"

Becca sighed sadly, "And why isn't uncle Terry here? He always comes to my birthday." She pouted, crossing her arms. 

Her uncle Mikey scoffed as he took a sip from his drink, "Too busy with his new family I'm sure."

John shot him a look as Becca looked up sadly.

"Uncle Terry isn't going to forget me is he?"

Mikey placed his glass down knowing this was his mess to clean up. "Of course not Princess. I just meant he is so busy planning the wedding, it's coming up soon, only 3 more months now."

"And I get to wear my princess dress!" Becca beamed, seemingly pacified for the time being.

"Eat up your birthday cake now, it's almost bedtime," Libby patted her on the head as she pushed the girl's plate closer to her.

Becca crossed her arms shaking her head. "I don't want any birthday cake until Mama's home." She said stubbornly. 

Her grandmother sighed, taking the plate away since she wasn't going to eat.

Some of the family had tried to gather for Becca's birthday to make it easier on her with Cara being deployed but it didn't seem to help at all.

The phone rang, her father answered it and a smile crossed his lips.

"Speak of the devil, we were just talking about you." John listened to the receiver for a moment nodding, "Of course, she'd love to talk to you."

He covered the receiver of the phone, "Princess it's for you. It's Uncle Terry."

The girl scrambled off her chair at the table and ran to the phone.

"Thank you for the doll, Uncle Terry!" She said happily. 

_"Of course. It's a very special doll, I got her in England just for you. Hand made to look like you, Princess. I probably shouldn't spoil the surprise but Cori got a dress made for her that looks just like yours for the wedding. Don't tell her I told you!"_

Becca giggled, "You sure are bad at keeping secrets!"

_"Only keeping them from you. Happy birthday, Princess. I'm so sorry I'm not there. Who came to your birthday party this year?"_

"Daddy, Grandma and Uncle Mikey. Mama couldn't make it," she sighed. "Why couldn't you bring Mama to my party like you did with Uncle Mikey last year?"

_"Because your Mama's situation is different. Mikey was only stuck in snow. Your Mama is needed to do her job. So Mikey made it this year on his own huh?"_

"Yup!" Becca chirped, "Here you can talk to him!"

_"Becca-"_

She had already pulled the receiver away from her ear and was holding it out towards her Uncle.

"No Becca, he called to talk to you." Mikey shook his head.

"It's rude not to say hello!" Becca insisted.

He took the phone. For only being 6 years old she had them all wrapped around her little finger. She was also stubborn as all hell, a trait she inherited from her mother no doubt.

"Hello." His voice was monotone, lacking any emotion at all.

_"Glad one of us could make it for Princess's special day."_

"She is my niece, I do what I can."

_"Is something wrong?"_

A part of him wanted to ask the man when he was planning on telling him about his upcoming wedding but now did not seem the time nor the place.

"Nope. Here, I'll give you back to Princess." 

"Wish him a Merry Christmas!" Becca demanded, refusing to take the phone back.

Mikey hesitated. "M-merry Christmas," he finally muttered and the girl took the phone back.

"Bye Uncle Terry! Love you!" Becca handed the phone back to her father who placed it back in place as the call disconnected. 

"Now off to bed with you!" Libby insisted, "You've got a big day tomorrow."

"Santa!" Becca cheered happily as she began to dance around the room.

"What are you going to ask him for?" Mikey asked, chuckling as he watched her.

She stopped dancing and grinned up at him, "That Mama will be home for Christmas."

The three adults shared a look, all-knowing the chance of Cara making it home for Christmas was getting smaller by the day.

"Santa seems to specialize more in toys." John prompted, not wanting to say what they were all thinking.

"Why would I bother asking Santa for toys when Uncle Terry buys me all the toys I could want?"

"He spoils her too much." Libby chided, "It's not good for her."

"We will talk more about this in the morning but for now grandma is right, bedtime for you." Mikey smiled.

"Fiiiine," Becca pouted as she made her way up the stairs to her room. 

"What are we going to do about that?" Mikey asked looking over at John. 

He just shrugged, "It's your problem now though since you're the one taking her to Santa. Fix it."

John left to tuck his daughter into bed so Mikey turned to his mother for help.

"How do I tell her Santa can't bring her mom home for Christmas?"

"You don't," Libby replied, "you convince her to ask for something else. Now clear the table and help me with the dishes."

Mikey sighed, this was no easy task.

\--

The shopping center was packed and the Santa line was out of control. Becca was bored out of her mind and crawling all over him but he didn't mind in the slightest, the 6-year-old was rather light so to have her hanging off him wasn't a big deal.

"How much _longer_?" She whined.

"Asking every five minutes will not make this line go any faster Princess. How about instead you tell me a little more about Uncle Terry's fiancee." He asked nonchalantly. He of course couldn't grill any of the adults on the subject as none of the others knew the actual nature of his relationship with Terry Silver though he was sure his mother had some idea. An innocent child would never question his motives.

She looked up at him suspiciously, "Why?"

Well, maybe he was wrong.

"Because it'll take your mind off the line and I haven't met her yet."

Becca shrugged, it seemed to be enough of an answer for her. "Cori is pretty, kind of like a princess. She wears princess dresses all the time. But she can be mean… I saw her bossing Margaret around and _no one_ is bossy with Margaret." She said as she climbed up his leg.

"You're right about that, no one bosses Margaret around." Mikey chuckled, "Anything else?"

Becca jumped to the ground, "Her son Kelvin is mean, I don't like him. He told me Uncle Terry wasn't my uncle anymore because he's gonna be his daddy."

Mikey looked down at her, "And what did you say?"

"Nothing." Becca looked up at him innocently before grinning. "But I kicked him."

"That's my girl," he reached down ruffling her hair, "but don't tell your Daddy I said that."

"Daddy laughed." Becca began crawling on him again and he helped her up onto his shoulders where she sat, flopped over his head.

"Cori said she felt sorry Mommy has to work…" Becca said softly, "But Mommy loves her job, doesn't she?"

Mikey clenched his jaw. Where on earth was Terry while his floozy and her bastard son were terrorizing Becca?

"Of course she does Princess. If she didn't she wouldn't do it." Mikey replied.

Becca was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "Does Mama love her job more than me? Is that why she's there instead of here?"

Mikey's heart broke and he pulled Becca off his shoulders and into his arms so he could look her in the eye. "Do not ever doubt how much your mother loves you. You are more precious to her than anything else. Your Mama has a very important job though, do you know what that is?"

Becca sighed with a nod, "She takes care of hurt soldiers."

Mikey smiled, caressing his niece's face gently, "That's right. The only reason she's able to be there right now is that she knows you're safe here with your Daddy and your favourite uncle taking care of you."

"Second favourite," Becca corrected him.

His eyes widened in surprise, "Excuse me?"

"Just kidding!" Becca dissolved into giggles as Mikey shook his head.

"But think of all those families that don't have their Daddy's home with them. Maybe they won't be able to see their families this Christmas but your Mama is working hard to make sure that they'll be there for another one." Mikey explained, "And she'll get here as soon as she can, she just has to make sure her patients are okay first."

"That's why I'm asking Santa, he'll make sure her patients are okay and bring her home for Christmas."

How was he going to burst this little girl's bubble? "Look Becca, I'm not sure Santa can do that…"

"Of course he can, he's magic! Look it's almost our turn," she struggled out of his arms as she jumped to the ground, some girl in an elf outfit leading her to the man in red.

"Ho ho ho! And what can I do for you this year little miss?" The Santa asked cheerfully.

"I would like my Mama home for Christmas," Becca replied.

The Santa looked up at Mikey for help and Mikey only shook his head. They couldn't have some schmuck in a Santa suit promising Becca things that just weren't possible.

"That's a beautiful Christmas wish, family is important isn't it?" Santa smiled at her softly.

"And can you make sure the men she's helping get home to their families too?" The little girl added.

Mikey's heart ached. This little girl had a heart of gold and the purest wishes. He was sure none of his other sibling's kids would wish for such things at Christmas time. Becca was going to be crushed come Christmas morning.

\--

"Daddy, daddy wake up!" Becca was shaking her father roughly and he woke up with a start, scaring the girl for a moment until he came to, realizing just where he was.

"What is it, Princess?" He asked as he pulled the girl into his arms, kissing the top of her head.

"It's Christmas!" Becca said looking over at the empty side of the bed. "Where's Mama?"

John had been trying to brace himself for this all the night before but nothing prepared him for the heartbreak on his daughter's face.

"Why don't you go wake up your Uncle, and I think I can hear your Grandma making breakfast." John kissed her again.

Becca pouted but nodded and sulked away to her Uncle. John got himself ready for the morning before going downstairs to see Becca sitting by the tree with Mikey and they seemed to be arguing about something.

"I don't _want_ that gift. I want my mom!" Becca pounded her fist on the floor angrily.

"Come now, let's eat before we even worry about opening gifts." Libby intervened.

They all sat around the table awkwardly. Libby offered grace and they all began to eat though Becca seemed more to just push her eggs around her plate rather than eat them. Libby was obviously overcompensating for Becca's disappointment by overdoing it with the cheer and excitement. Mikey and John kept rather quiet. 

"Alright, how about some gifts?" Libby finally offered seeing that her granddaughter wasn't eating anything

"I don't want gifts!" Becca said angrily, "I want Mama!"

"Princess, Mama will get here, I don't know when, but why not enjoy it while we wait for her? I'm sure Santa left some nice gifts under the tree for you." John tried. 

"No!" Becca folded her arms angrily across her chest, "Santa was supposed to bring me, Mama!" The girl started crying, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed, "Santa's not real! If he was he would have brought Mama home!"

She stormed away from the table, slamming the door of her bedroom behind her.

"You spoil her too much!" Libby chided as she began cleaning up the table, "My children would never behave that way."

Mikey scoffed rolling his eyes which earned him a look from his mother so he said nothing more.

"It's that Silver fellow, you let him spoil her entirely too much. Thank the Lord he found a woman to settle down with, maybe he'll make a fuss over his own family instead of meddling in mine from now on." Libby continued.

Johnny watched as his mother in law exchanged a look with her son but he was too worried about his own daughter to put too much thought into it.

"Becca is missing her mother, Terry has nothing to do with that. I just don't know what to do now, we've actually ruined Santa Claus for her now too." He sighed, moving towards the bottle of whiskey he poured himself a glass.

"I'll take some of that too," Mikey piped up and John handed him the bottle.

"Not even 10 in the morning and you're both drinking." Libby huffed, "I guess _I_ will go and attend to Becca then."

\--

Cara unlocked the front door, trying to silently enter the house, it was the middle of the night after all. Try as she might she hadn't been able to make it home for Christmas day. At least she had made it home in one piece and for that, she should be grateful. 

She noticed a light on in the kitchen and she put her bags down, going to see who was up at this hour of the night.

"John?"

He looked up from his drink, taking a moment to register the sight of his wife before him he quickly stood from the table, picking her up and spinning her as he pulled her into his arms, kissing her roughly. She hated being away from her family but the welcome home was always appreciated. 

"How was Christmas?" She asked as their lips parted.

John gave a half-laugh, "An absolute disaster."

She gave him a questioning look and he led her to the living room where the tree stood with all of its presents still underneath and stockings by the fireplace untouched.

"What happened?"

"Your daughter asked Santa to bring her mother home for Christmas. When you didn't show up this morning she was devastated. Yelling about how Santa is a lie and then locked herself up in her room and hasn't come out since. Her birthday was quite similar." He explained.

Cara's heart broke for her daughter. "Who on earth let her ask Santa for that?"

"You can talk to your brother about that one." He chuckled, "But don't be too hard on him, Becca's a lot like you. Once she gets an idea in her head there's almost no way to change her mind."

"What can we do? I don't want our daughter to stop believing in Santa already!" Cara sat down on the couch trying to figure it out. She looked up at the clock, it was 2 am. What could she do at this hour?

"That's it! She said, standing up quickly, "Becca has no sense of time, we can just put the clocks back a few hours and wake her up!"

Quietly they set about turning the clocks back. Becca's bedtime was usually 8 o'clock so if they made it 10 it could still technically be Christmas.

It wasn't long before they were in their daughter's room and Cara knelt next to the bed.

"Hey Sweetie, wake up…" Cara said softly as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

Becca started to stir, eyes blinking open, "Mama..?"

"Merry Christmas darling," Cara smiled down at her little girl, "sorry I'm a little late!"

Becca sat up, throwing her arms around her mother and holding her tightly, "You're home!"

Cara nodded, "I am. Santa tried to get me here this morning but my patient needed me so he finished making his deliveries before coming to pick me up." She pointed to the clock in the little girl's room, "See it's not even midnight! We can still enjoy Christmas together!"

"Santa really got you here?" Becca's eyes were wide with wonder and her mother nodded.

"What do you think, should we go open some presents?" John chimed in, so happy to see his two girls together.

Becca looked excited for a moment before frowning, "But it's past my bedtime. You said I wasn't allowed out of my bed after bedtime."

Her parents laughed. "I think just this once we can make an exception." Cara kissed her on the forehead. 

"Do we have to wake up Uncle Mikey and Grandma too?"

John shook his head, "No, this is just for us tonight. I want to enjoy some time with just our family."


End file.
